Love at first sight
by RaccoonsMask
Summary: Rin never believed in it, but faces reality when theres a new student named Len. Thank you so much if you read it, a new chapter coming shortly, review please! UPDATE:Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: Still standing

I held my head up with my hand, attempting to stay awake in Math class. But my eyes couldn't help but become heavy and my thoughts slowed. I snapped awake when the door to the classroom made an obnoxious creaking noise.

"Oh class, I almost forgot, we have a new student. His name is Len and I think you should all welcome him!" The teacher smiled at Len and pointed to his seat. Right next to mine. Great.

I hadn't quite opened my eyes yet and when I did I couldn't believe it. He had blue eyes, but that description didn't quite fit for some reason. They were vibrant and had depth. They were oceans and I couldn't help but crash into them.

Wow look at his hair! It shined a golden yellow, sort of messy, and most of it was tied back in a ponytail. Amazing.

Wait! What was I thinking? Rin Kagamine wasn't the type of girl that believed in love at first sight! I am not the person to swoon to the "pretty boys". There was something about him though...

He smiled an adorable smile towards me. "Hello, Rin-chan!" He stuck out his hand. All I did was stare at it.

I realized I was being rude when his smile faded into a frown. I shook it. "Gah~ how do you-you know my name?" I stammered nervously.

The teacher cleared her throat and told the class to shush because it was time to continue. Len winked in my direction and turned to the correct page.

KAWAII! Gosh, I can't help it! He's so perfect! I jumped up and down in my head. What if he likes me? What if...

"Rin-chan! What's the answer!" The teacher scowled at me and tapped a ruler on the chalkboard.

"Gah~, _314 times 28 equals..._ Uh 8790?" I guessed.

She corrected me. "8792, Rin-chan, pay attention." I blushed and Len patted my hand.

"_Nice job, you were really really close._" He whispered and grinned.

The redness in my cheeks deepend but I smiled back, mouthing thanks. I started to actually pay attention to the board, but the thoughts of Len tugged at my concentration. A couple times he glanced my way and my inner Rin squealed.

It seemed like forever untill the bell rang announcing the end of school. Tons of people swarmed Len and his cheeks looked like the cherry tomatoes my mom, Meiko, puts in my salads.

My best friend Miku was in the bunch asking him if he used any product in his hair. He looked so confused and replied with a hesitant no.

"Come on guys, leave Len alone." I sighed and pulled him out of the fuss. This took all of my courage to touch his glorious and smooth hand.

Unfortunately the girls were persistant and refused to let him go. They followed us around until finally they got yelled at by Mr. Flux. After they had departed Len and I found our lockers.

Did I do something wrong? I was a clumsy and blubbering idiot as it was and now God made it so our lockers were next to eachother?

"Thanks Rin-chan, I owe you one." He half-smiled and gave me a hug.

I couldnt believe this! Only fairy-tale liars talk about electric sparks and swooning to love at first sight, it wasn't real, yet it felt like it was..

I just stood there and let him hug me. I just stood there and let him kiss me on the cheek. I just stood there and watched him skip out of school. I stood there and thought about how crazy I must be to believe in this.


	2. Chapter 2: The question

(Lens POV)

Yesterday had been weird. Not weird in a bad way, just different. I used to go to an all boy school and just recently moved. I decided to go to a public co-ed school over a private snobby-all-boy school because I wanted change.

I wanted _to_ change, more like.

Rin had stood out to me when her parents and I had bumped into eachother at a grocery store. It was about a week ago and her mother, I believer her name was Meiko, had pointed her out.

She never turned around but her straight sunshiney hair complimented her thin figure and the bow she wore topped the cake. Love at first glance was stupid, but I believed in it since that day.

Then yesterday she helps me with girl-problems and I just lost it. I always jumped the gun with relationships. Uh, not that me and Rin-chan were in one..but still. I had kissed her on the cheek without her consent! I wonder if she hates me...

(Rins POV)

I HATE HIM SO MUCH! Since yesterday my guard has been down, and my clumsiness has tripled! And he wont get out of my head! I even put my shirt on backwards today because he clouded my thoughts.

This isnt right though, hating someone so much but loving them equally as much as the hatred you feel...now i'm just rambling nonsense!

Walking up these stairs to English is taking longer than eternityyy! Suddenly my books scattered everywhere when i tripped over the second to top step.

Speak of the angel. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you!" Len looked up at me and blushed. He scrambled to pick up my books and I thought I saw him slip something into my English book.

"Urm, no! It's okay Len-kun! Quick, lets go before we're late." I said accepting the apology. It turns out we were going to the same English class.

We ran down the halls and sat in our seats just in time. The teacher scolded us for running but was glad we made it.

Nervous glances between the board and Len occured often and about half way into class I got tired. Not like thats any different from usual.

Then I remembered what I thought I saw earlier and turned to a gapped area in my textbook. There was indeed a note. I glanced up at the teacher. He was focusing on Grammer so I unfolded it being very cautious of him.

_ Dearest Rin-Chan,_

_ Although we just recently met i've decided that I would like to take you out __to eat__ for whatever you would like to do. I apoligize if I'm coming on to strong. Thanks for yesterday to. Write back when convenient,_

_ Love,_

_ Len K._

He was...asking me out? On a date? Wow! I've never really been on a date before...Is that bad? I mean I am fourteen. I think my mom would approve. Should I say yes? My inner Rin screamed.

"YES! Say yes! Why wouldn't you! C'MON RIN, SAY YES!" I giggled at my own thoughts.

Then the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling in love?

AN:I swwwearrrrr it isn't this sad for the rest of it! Sowee I just had to add some drama :(

* * *

(Still Rin's POV)

The day seemed to pass by much quicker than usual. The whole day my heart was leaping out of my chest and my thoughts started to flutter away. About 10 minutes till school was over it felt like I was going to explode.

Saying yes to the already popular, sweet, adorable, and amazing Len was the highlight of the day. I just wished the minute hand of the clock would tick faster. Tick-tock, thump-thump, tick-tock, thump-thump, tick-tock. The seconds crept by and without me being aware of the elapsed time.

Students scrambled out of the class and my body ached. I felt stuck to my chair. My first boyfriend will be Len. My first kiss might be with Len...

I shouldn't be this nervous though, isn't it suppose to come naturaly? I dragged my feet out of class and to my locker where Len was waiting with a dozen pink tulips. He grinned at me.

"Rin-chan! There you are! So, uh, is it a yes or a no?" He asked simply.

This was the moment. The moment where I say-hello to the ground? I slammed into the unforgiving floor and I heard a loud commotion as people scattered to the scene. My vision flickered from blackness to reality at my heart beat.

I felt a light touch to my right hand and I managed to move my head a few inches to see who was holding it. It was Len and he was crying babbling something about being sorry and worried and wondering if I was okay.

Next came the ambulance and the paramedics. Len decided to ride along to the hospital and I kept asking what happened but no one seemed to answer and eventually the doctors had slapped an oxygon mask over my mouth and nose. Now the noises out of my mouth were blurred and somewhat hushed.

I tried to remember. Happiness than blackness. But what in between? It's starting to comeback. I leaned forward and- tripped? Got shoved? Blackness again.

I tried to regain consciousness but after trying for a while I relized the ER people probably put me on some sleeping gas through that mask. Every now and then my eyes would tremble open for a few seconds.

This was the first experience of pain I felt when I tried this. My head ached awfully. Like the worst thing I had ever felt. I wanted to scream in pain but when a nurse came in to check on my she injected some medicine into my arm.

The pain subsided enough that I could actually stay awake for more than a few moments and Len came in. He rushed to my side. "Rin-chan! I'm so happy you're getting better! Pretty big gash you got on your head though.." A tear rolled down his cheek yet a wide smiled stretched across his face.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Such perfect teeth he had! "W-what h-happened to m-me?" I studdered out.

He walked across the room and returned with a chair. He sighed as he sat down. "Neru got a little jealous, and she kinda, pushed you. But she swore she didn't mean to be that rough but someone ran behind her and she came down on you. She's got a few marks too but she says she so sorry and won't stop apoligizing." He gripped my hand tightly.

"Mmph," I mumbled. Neru was the type, but she wasn't the type to purposely do this much harm. I would forgive her definitly. "Yes."

Len looked puzzled with his eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Yes." I pulled him by his arm towards me and forced him to kiss me. My throat was sore from talking. "Yes." I repeated once more.

Len was the one blushing this time. He made me happy even on this hospital bed. He smoothed the sheets then sat towards the edge of the bed, still holding on to my hand. I admit it. I'm in love.


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

(Lens POV)

My parents said it was alright to stay the week at Rin's hospital and they brought me my homework to do while she was asleep. But I couldn't stop staring at her. Even with the large amount of bandages that covered the left side of her head she was beautiful.

She was so precious when she slept too. I was woken by a doctor explaining the severety of her injuries. It worried me. Some said she would be better in no time yet others were wary and told her to play it safe.

I kept my eyes closed tightly but listened closely. Something about a skull fracture and how her left eye probably will not be 20:20 for the rest of her life. And to think this was all caused by a gentle shove and an accidental fall.

The doctor informed Rin that she would be back in two hours for another cat scan and she then left so I peeked over at Rin. For some reason I blamed myself. Maybe if I hadn't asked so quickly she would've been more aware of the situation. Or maybe if I hadn't asked at all...

"Len-kun? Are you awake?" She mumbled and coughed.

I nodded my head and got up to go to her. She smiled at me weakly and reached for my hand. Instead I leaned forward and stole a kiss from her lips then pulled away. She leaned in again and we kissed once more. Both our cheeks were bright red.

Then Rin's mother, grandmother, and friends, including Neru, piled into her tiny hospital room. "RINNY! OHHH I WAS SO WORRIED AND THEY WOULDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Meiko shouted then eagerly ran and squeezed Rin, shoving me out of the way absent-mindedly.

Her grandmother set a bag down and sat in a chair grinning and giggling at her daughter and granddaughter. Then Neru started to cry when she looked at Rin's bandaged head and face.

Neru finally put her cell phone in her pocket and sobbed, slowly walking towards the bed. "R-r-riiinnnn! W-w-w-what d-d-did- I-i'm s-so s-sorry!" She studdered and Meiko sat up allowing Neru and Rin to embrace.

Rin gently patted Neru's back. "Shhh, it's okay." She said calmly.

Meanwhile Miku was bouncing up and down impatiently for her turn with Rin and finally shouted. "RIINNN! I want a hug!" Miku whined.

Rin rolled her eyes and greeted each of the remaining friends. I watched and chuckled lightly. About an hour or so later visitation hours were over and they sent everyone other than family home. I showed a visitation pass that the nurse had given me when she first came.

Her grandma had gone with the rest of the group but her mother stayed right by her side. I had adjusted myself into a laying position using two chairs and whispered "goodnight" to Rin before I quickly fell asleep.

(Rin's POV)

He looked so fragile in his sleep. Then again, I wonder what I would look like. I moved my arms so I could get a clear veiw at the damage. Some bruises on my upper arm but other than that the bandages were from the IV's.

Maybe I've been foolish to make fun of the "no running in the halls" rule for all these years. It may seem silly to think of this as an example, but someone was running and pounced on Neru's shoes while she was lightly shoving me and they caused this.

Confusing? Quite. I rubbed my pounding head attempting to clear everything off of my mind. Len, family, getting better. The only things I needed to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Kansas!

**(still Rin's POV)**

I woke up suddenly as the sliding glass door to my room slammed shut. I looked around the room. My mother and Len must've gone to breakfast, I guess. My eyes drifted over to the window.

It was bright outside and I grinned. Since I had already been in the hospital for nearly three weeks, I was almost fully healed. Tomorrow is my release date and I couldn't wait.

I sat up and followed my IV line to the monitor so I could walk over to the window. Once in front of it I grabbed the cord, opening the blinds more. The cloudless sky and warm golden sun brang contrast to the gloomy hospital setting.

**(Len's POV)**

When Meiko had suggested breakfast I had been hesitant. I didn't want Rin to explode while I was gone, but since the doctors concluded she was well enough to go home tomorrow I figured she would be okay for a little bit.

We walked down to the cafeteria instead of taking the elevator and there was an awkward silence the whole way down. Finally Meiko spoke to me.

"So, ya like Rinny, eh?" She nudged me in the shoulder as we approached the food counter.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "I-I do, yes." I nervously scratched my head as I debated eggs and sausage or eggs and bacon.

I could see her grin while she told the casheir her breakfast wants. "Can I get sausage and bacon with eggs?" I said quietly.

After we had gotten our food we ate quickly then headed back up to see how Rin was doing.

**(Rin's POV)**

They returned and I was at the same spot, staring out into the sky, seeming mezmorized by its glory.

"Hey kiddo!" Meiko squeezed me tightly and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey mom." I replied finally turning away from the window and winked at them both giggling.

Soon after that a male nurse came and got everything set up for me going home tomorrow. I was so eager to be in my own home again! And hey, tomorrow is only a day away.

I exhaled loudly in a content sigh. Tomorrow is only a day away I repeated in my head.


	6. Chapter 6: Normal at last

**A/N: Oh my god everyone! I'm so sorry, I got busy with school and forgot about : so here it is, sorry if it's kinda rushed I wrote this chapter kinda quickly : So again, I am sincerly sorry for not uploading!**

**(Len's POV)**

I yawned and stretched my arms out wide above my head, glancing groggily around the too-familiar hospital room. Finally, she was well enough to leave.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and yawned again, then caught sight of Rin staring at me impatiently, wearing street-clothes. "At last, sleeping beauty has awoke from his slumber!" Rin said dramatically and rolled her eyes.

I looked at my wristwatch and gasped. The watch read 12:45 in the afternoon! "Oh my gosh! We better get going." I said while folding my blanket and rubbing my neck nervously.

Rin giggled at me rushing. "Well my mom is at a cafe, like, three blocks from the hospital so let's join her." She said while taking my hand and dragging me from the room.

I shouldered my backpack packed with clothes and school books on our way out the door and blushed at the warmth of her hand.

We rode the elevator to the first floor and went up to the front desk, still awkwardly gripping my hand. Rin showed the chubby woman at the desk her hospital bracelet, she scanned it, gave Rin a few papers and then shooed us away.

Rin and I met Meiko at the cafe and ordered hot chocolate before we got into Meiko's car to go home.

Meiko dropped me off at my house and Rin walked me to my door then kissed my cheek and said she'd see me at school later. I gave her my number then she drove away.

**(Rin's POV)**

I stretched out on my bed and felt comforted. I was home. This whole mess was over and still, I had Len. He made me feel so great inside. And his kisses run electrical shocks throughout my spine.

I looked over to my nightstand and saw my phone. I quickly dialed Len's number and impatiantly awaited his voice. His charming, smooth voice...

One ring...Two rings...Three rings..."Hello? Rin?" Len answered.

"Hey, Len! Sorry if I called too soon, you might be having dinner, I don't know." I said while twirling the phone cord and biting my lower lip. What had Len done to me? I'm like a... girly-girl. I shuddered.

Len laughed. "No, it's fine! So you want to go see a movie sometime, considering bowling might be a little to much after your injury?" Len inquired with a hopeful tone.

I smiled from ear-to-ear. "I'd like that. A lot."


End file.
